


The Proposal

by RogueDevlin



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueDevlin/pseuds/RogueDevlin
Summary: Fate has several concerns and a special proposal for Nanoha. A night in the life of the Aces that they will not forget for a long time. One-shot. PreStrikers. NanoFate. M for very good reason with a slight touch of humor. Translated version to English from Aleksei Volken's original "La Propuesta"
Relationships: Fate Testarossa Harlaown/Takamachi Nanoha
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fanfiction is NanoFate and it is rated M for sexual intimate scenes between two women. If this type of content is not to your liking, or if you are offended by it, or if you are not old enough to read M-rated stories… please do not read this story.
> 
> NOTE: Guest character, Akuji Yamamoto from hentai Daikuji.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: MSLN Characters belong to their rightful owners. The original idea belongs to Aleksei Volken. All the situations and characters presented in this work are fictitious, any similarity with real, historical, or present situations or individuals, it is not intentional.
> 
> TRANSLATOR'S NOTES: Is there a way that a dessert can be a story? This fic feels like that to me. The perfect portion a delicious treat. So here I am again translating another of Aleksei Volken's stories... because why not? Also, it is worth mentioning that this one-shot was published somewhere in between Aleksei working with Ahora y Para Siempre.

* * *

**The Proposal**

_by Aleksei Volken_

-X-

"Say, what?"

Nanoha blinked surprised, in response to Fate's sudden proposal.

And judging by the blonde's reddened face it seemed that she had not only been considering it for a long while but also that she had to muster all her courage (which was considerable) to bring it up at that intimate moment they were sharing.

Fate had just returned from a several-week mission and both had managed to get a couple of days off so they could be together; an option that, although it was not possible with the frequency they wanted, they did enjoy it as much as possible when it happened. It had been a golden opportunity, and thanks to Hayate that made it possible this time, they had not wasted a single second of it.

And that was why, despite being the middle of the morning, Nanoha and Fate were still in bed, naked and in each other's arms in the bedroom of the small but cozy apartment they shared in Midchilda.

They had spent the last two days in bed, passionately making love and just getting up when it's inevitable that nature calls and to stock up on food they ate while in bed.

Their encounters after Fate's absences were always intense and passionate, despite what anyone may think looking at the shy and distant Enforcer Testarossa, but Nanoha knew better. Smiling, she felt a comforting warmth spreading throughout her body just thinking that she knew a Fate that no one in the entire universe knew, or could even possibly imagine. Not even Hayate in her most perverted fantasies… something for which the most renowned instructor at TSAB gave infinite thanks to providence.

In that occasion in particular, Nanoha was more than pleasantly surprised given that Fate had returned with much more energy and passion than usual.

And with many more _interests_.

Fate was still looking at her with shyness but with a glow of determination in her eyes without saying anything else.

"Are you sure you really… want to…?" she asked with almost identical shyness.

"Yes...!" Fate was quick to answer.

They both looked at each other.

"Tomorrow morning we have to go back to work…" Nanoha pointed out.

"How about the weekend?" Fate suggested, with that longing look that always rendered Nanoha powerless.

Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown, who could be quite firm on the job and literally ruthless with enemies, was like a little girl pleading to go to the park when she really wanted something very personal.

Nanoha could just never deny her anything when she was looking at her like that.

Not that she even wanted to.

"Okay, on the weekend…" Nanoha said, smiling blushed.

They were lying facing each other over the crumpled bed sheets, leaning on their side, and after Nanoha's answer, Fate sighed as if she had been relieved from a heavy weight, her smile widened and she launched into kissing her girlfriend and hugging her tightly.

Nanoha felt Fate grab her from the hips in that possessive way that delighted her, drawing her pelvis towards her and sensually, she raised her leg to rest her knee on Fate's hip in an enticing way that she knew the blonde could not resist.

For Fate, that was the indication to take the redhead in her arms and make love to her… once again.

Her hand slid down Nanoha's flexed leg while she kissed her, all the long way from her calf and her thigh to her hip, before lowering to her most intimate center and softly brushing with the tip of her fingers the opening between her legs that was already wet and warm.

Nanoha moaned and arched even more against Fate, biting her shoulder when she felt the blonde's fingers exploring her intimate lips and the small button of her clitoris, which was already wet and swollen from their previous sessions.

Fate captured Nanoha's lips with hers to ardently kiss them and at the same time that her tongue slid between her lips, her fingers gently parted the redhead's other lips to slowly immerse into her.

That night, very late already, after they finally fell asleep clinging to each other, Nanoha thought again about Fate's proposal and what was really motivating the blonde to ask that from her in particular.

For Nanoha, there was nothing in the world that could be better than what she already had with Fate.

-X-

On the last afternoon of a very short work week that somehow felt very long to her, Fate received in her office of the Dimensional Army where she served, the visit that she had been waiting for the past few days. There was no way it would not happen. She knew it and she was just hoping to get out of it unscathed.

"So? How did it go? Ever since you got back from your… _days-off_ … you have not said a word to me, not even a ' _Thank you for your help, Hayate-chan'_ … It's not fair, Fate-chan!"

Lieutenant Colonel Hayate Yagami was always very busy despite her young age, but she always managed to keep an eye on her best friends. And for a long while she had noticed something was on Fate's mind. And for the past few days she had a special plan rolling that she could not neglect.

That afternoon, she had made room in her busy schedule to visit her Enforcer friend directly in her office. Although it was a space shared with many other agents, they each had a small cubicle for work that gave them some privacy.

The aforementioned remained in a shy silence trying to find the words to answer her friend... without saying too much.

"Did you ask her or not?" Hayate cut to the chase, always throwing off Fate's strategy. She did not have much time and she was not going to wait all weekend without knowing what had happened and what was going to happen.

Fate nodded.

Hayate looked at her arching a brow, impatiently.

"Aaaaaannnnddd!?"

After taking a deep breath, Fate answered. "This weekend."

"Wow, Fate-chan! That is fantastic! I can't believe you…" Hayate suddenly stopped short, realizing something fundamental. "Wait… _This_ weekend you say?"

Fate nodded.

Hayate's enthusiastic look changed into a panicked one.

"And… Do you have _everything_ ready?

Fate looked at her a bit contrite.

"I was planning… to do it… tomorrow morning…"

"But Fate-chan… the weekend starts… today! ...in a few hours," Hayate pointed out looking at Fate and raising her voice a little more than Fate would have wanted. They had privacy, but not that much.

Without giving Fate a chance to do or say anything, Hayate opened a channel of communication with Rein.

"Rein… you will have to reschedule my afternoon appointments. If there is one very urgent and that cannot wait for next week, move it a few hours please… I have to sort out an emergency. I will get back to you as soon as possible."

"At your service, Hayate-chan!" Rein answered with her usual enthusiasm, noticing the word 'emergency' when her master had already closed the communication channel.

After that, the Lieutenant Colonel looked at her friend with determination.

"What are you waiting for, Enforcer Testarossa? On your feet, we have matters to attend."

Fate looked at her, puzzled. There were still four hours left on her shift.

"But Hayate-chan, you don't have to…"

"Oh, yes," Hayate said, pulling her friend from her uniform to stand her up and literally drag her out of the office before the stunned look of her colleagues. "Of course, _I have to_ … this matter is not something you can leave to the last moment… moreover than that…"

Hayate waited until they were out in the hallway and far away from prying ears to say, "And moreover than that… _THIS_ is the night, Fate-chan… you cannot wait…"

Fate looked at her horrified.

"But, Hayate-chan… I…"

"No buts," Hayate replied steadfastly, "this is what we are going to do…"

-X-

After having their two days-off during the week, the workload with the recruits had piled up to the Ace of Aces and Captain Instructor of the Armed Forces, Nanoha Takamachi. Nothing that someone as professional and efficient as her could not handle, but it did delay her on her last day of the workweek, which made her arrive later than usual to her home.

When Fate was not deployed on a mission, Nanoha tried to be back before it got dark, and have dinner ready for her as she waited for her. Needless to say, the Enforcer always tried her best on those days to get home as early as possible.

That would be one of those rare times in which Fate would be home first. Nanoha, who at first was a bit sorry for being late, noted with slight surprise that the Enforcer did not seem to be affected by the news of her delay. She even insisted for her to take all the time needed and that she would be waiting for her at home. Although it was not very late, it was already dark when the instructor finally arrived home.

As soon as she entered her apartment, she understood the reason for Fate's insistence not to hurry.

There was no light turned on, but there were several candles that were providing a warm lighting to the room and a soft music in the background. The candles were strategically placed in a way that all the living room and the path to the bedroom were dimly lit, but not overwhelming.

The effect was so intimate and sensual that Nanoha would have never imagined their small apartment could look so nice in such lighting.

Nanoha was barely registering the scenery when Fate appeared next to her side.

"Welcome home," the blonde said in a low voice and with that slightly hoarse tone she sometimes had. Usually when she was nervous. Or aroused.

The instructor turned to the sound of her voice to meet her girlfriend, just to find her wearing an elegant black suit, with matching shirt and tie as well of the same color.

Black was a color that suited Fate and she always looked spectacular wearing it. Nanoha loved watching her in her Enforcer uniform precisely for that reason. But when they were not working, Fate preferred wearing soft, warm colored clothes… and certainly much more feminine than what she was wearing at that moment.

It was the first time Nanoha saw her in a full suit with jacket and trousers, tie and everything else. Her hair was tied back as always, but the sight of Fate dressed up like a perfect and elegant gentleman had taken her breath away.

Fate slowly approached her and gave her a light welcome kiss on the lips.

"What are we celebrating today, Fate-chan?" the red haired asked with a sensual smile, getting closer to the blonde like a large cat stalking on its prey, innocently throwing her arms around her neck.

Fate held her by the waist and somewhat seriously, answered, "It's not exactly a celebration… I …"

And then Nanoha remembered.

With her busy work week, she had almost forgotten about Fate's proposal for their weekend.

It was not that she had really forgotten-forgotten about it. The blonde's proposal kept returning time and again to her mind during those days, but she tried to not give much thought to it. She thought she and Fate would have some time to talk about it in due course.

But, yeah… it was already the weekend and Fate had surprised her by taking the initiative.

"You…" Nanoha started to say without knowing exactly how to ask the question… "You have… I mean… do you have... everything ready… right now?"

Fate nodded. Nanoha then noticed that Fate had kissed her and was holding her by the waist but their bodies were not touching.

"Unless you don't want to…" Fate said, lowering her gaze slightly embarrassed, "we can enjoy the evening in any case and…"

She could not continue because Nanoha closed the distance between them to silence her arguments with a kiss, holding her tightly in her arms.

The kiss was hungry from the very first moment. Nanoha started the contact by parting her lips, prompting Fate to follow her and kept her body as close to Fate's as possible; that body that she had come to know and to love so well, but that night, had a subtle yet unmistakable difference and that she was able to feel with total clarity when their pelvises met.

Fate held her by the waist and when their lips broke apart to look at each other, her face was completely red. Nanoha felt her heart speeding at the intimate and unexpected contact between her legs.

She understood Fate's blush when one of her hands slid from the blonde's neck, down her chest and abdomen to the front of her elegant pants. Nanoha opened her eyes surprised and felt her own face flushing as her hand slid down the length of what lay in between Fate's legs.

"Wow… Fate-chan! … You… I mean… I was not expecting…"

Fate's blush increased significantly as she felt Nanoha's hand exploring her and at the same time she felt the faint throb of her arousal condensing.

"It's… according to my height… what would be… equivalent…" she explained not too convincingly.

They were still in the middle of the living room, Nanoha wearing her white and blue TSAB instructor uniform and she would have never guessed that Fate would already be waiting for her… like that. The blonde had caught her completely off-guard.

"I did not know that height… was related… to size…" Nanoha answered with her cheeks warm and blushed. It was the first time she ever thought about that subject, and even more so, the first time she touched something like that.

Nor did it occur to her to ask at the time who had provided Fate with that information.

Fate held her with one arm, and released one of her hands to caress the face in front of her.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want… Nanoha," she said with a hoarse voice.

Nanoha lost herself in the crimson eyes and did not say anything, she just cupped in her hands Fate's face and kissed her with her lips open, exploring with her tongue the lips the blonde parted to turn the kiss deeper as her hands slid down the redhead's ass to hold her tightly against her body.

For several minutes, they just kissed, exploring each other. Fate's hands moved over Nanoha's body, over her uniform and under her skirt, going up her sides to her breasts and down her back again; without leaving a millimeter of space between their bodies. As her heat and passion increased, Fate lifted one of Nanoha's legs against her hips and pushed her pelvis forward in a slow motion; invasive to make the most intimate contact… Nanoha moaned in the middle of their kiss and her hands gripped the Enforcer's shoulders for support.

Fate assumed that was Nanoha's answer and with a single movement, she picked her up; the instructor immediately circled her waist with her legs and clutched her shoulders even more.

Without stopping kissing for a second, holding the instructor against her pelvis with both hands on her ass, Fate walked to the bedroom, which just like the living room, was only illuminated under the candlelights.

Fate let Nanoha's lips escape from hers only to lay her on the bed and barely breaking apart from her, she lifted her blue skirt enough so she could place herself over her and in between her legs without any obstruction.

Nanoha's legs locked with Fate's, her hands tangled in her hair and for a few moments, they just looked at each other as their breathing got faster.

Fate started her dance slowly moving her hips in circular motion against Nanoha's center, as she closed her eyes, letting Fate's lips explore her neck as her hands undid the shirt of her uniform. A fire spread throughout her body, from her sex where the thin fabric of her underwear was already wet and slippery due to the stimulation of the grinding; and from all the other places where Fate was touching her, be it with her hands or her lips.

"Fate…-chan," she gasped overwhelmed by the sensations, when her shirt was completely open and Fate's hands lifted her bra so her lips could suckle and lick her nipples. She then felt how those same hands slid down her sides to pull up her skirt even more and then take her underwear and she shivered with anticipation.

Fate pulled apart from her in that moment to remove the shoes from her and then bring her legs together; without taking her eyes off her for a second, she took her underwear and slid it down her hips, slowly… getting delighted with every inch of Nanoha's intimacy as it was exposed as she made her keep her legs together while entirely removing it. Nanoha was breathing erratically, feeling her sex throbbing from the arousal. She desperately wanted for Fate to touch her… right there. The blonde, still keeping Nanoha's legs up, let Nanoha's calves rest on her shoulders, and then, leaning on her knees, she spread her legs and got closer so that her crotch brushed her vulnerable, exposed and wet sex with the bulge between her legs.

Nanoha, who was already panting before the contact, arched and wiggled, but Fate held her tightly with her thighs squeezing her hips. The instructor, who was already quite wet from before, when they were kissing in the living room, felt a sudden wave of humidity coming from inside her as she felt the rubs in her sex even through the fabric of Fate's clothes.

Releasing herself from Fate's hold, Nanoha sat down with the blonde still on her knees in between her legs and almost violently ripping the jacket off her, began to frantically undo Fate's tie and shirt.

"Our… situation… is not very balanced, Fate-chan," she said with a hoarse and aroused voice.

The enforcer only smiled, holding her in position and barely helping with the tie as she kissed her neck and shoulders, until Nanoha could not wait anymore and lying back, pulled Fate again over her, parting her lips so she would take them in yet another intimate, deep and longing kiss.

The blonde did not stop anymore after that. Nanoha moaned in her mouth and was burning in her arms and she needed to have her at that moment. And just as if Nanoha was being consumed by her own desire, without stopping kissing her back, she let her hands run down looking for Fate's pants to unzip them. In between gasps, she pulled them down and firmly held her ass to pull her close, arching her back to maximize the contact.

Fate had chosen to wear boxers, black as well, for that night and the front part of them where the bulk of the dildo had been rubbing against Nanoha's sex was also completely wet, both from her and her girlfriend's arousal.

Breaking apart from the kiss, both gasping breathless, Fate joined her hand to Nanoha's and together, slipped underneath the blonde's boxers to release the main element of Fate's for Fate's proposal for their intimate life.

Cutting edge technology when it came to "Sex Toys", the roughly 8-inches long dildo that Hayate had recommended to Fate, boasted a special support system to fit the pelvis, additionally it had a unique texture and sophisticated temperature and lubrication sensors that synchronized it to the temperature and arousal level of its user; which mean that right at that moment, Fate's new corporeal device was as hot, tumescent and wet as the sex of its new master.

Bardiche hardly had a setting that could compete with that.

Fate let Nanoha be the one to lead her and show the way towards her center. Very gently, despite the need that consumed her, she pushed in barely enough… the red-haired gasped, and Fate looked at her with a last moment of hesitation. There was none in the blue eyes, just a wild and barely contained desire. Without stopping looking at her, Fate pushed her hips forwards in a single, slow but continuous movement until the end, Nanoha moaned inch by inch and gripped Fate's shoulders until their pelvises met and they fused into a hug.

Nanoha passionately kissed Fate and only stopped to do so to gasp, holding on to her lover's body when the blonde started to move inside her, slowly at the beginning with short and restrained movements that turned into longer ones as she pushed the full length of the dildo inside the redhead who could only moan and arch against Fate with every moment.

Without sliding out of her, Fate moved a little just to prop on her knees and arms, lift up a little Nanoha's bent legs with her arms and penetrate her deeper with each slow and controlled thrust.

Nanoha, with her skirt rolled up to her waist, grasped onto Fate's arms for support. With every movement, the base of the dildo also stimulated Fate's clitoris, who at the sight of Nanoha opened and excited before her, felt that she was more and more on the verge of the orgasm.

She was not going to be able to hold much longer. The rhythm of her thrusts was not slow and rhythmic anymore, her hands were firmly holding Nanoha by her hips as hers were moving faster until she heard Nanoha scream, erratically arch against her and dig her nails on the skin of her arms. At that moment, Fate let herself go with a last thrust feeling how the orgasm ripped through her making her shiver.

As the last spasms dissipated, and still panting for air, they slowly untangled from the position they were in. Nanoha slightly gasped when Fate slid out of her but held on to her tightly as they laid back side by side.

"Are you all right?" Fate asked after a few minutes, when she felt she was able to speak again without gasping for air in the process.

Nanoha just nodded with her head resting on Fate's shoulder. They were both half-naked; Nanoha without her underwear but with her skirt rolled up to her waist and the front of her uniform opened. Fate naked from the waist up, the pants halfway down and the boxers at the height of her hips.

Fate leaned on her elbow to look at Nanoha. She suddenly felt the claw of worryness gripping her heart. Had she gone too far perhaps? Had Nanoha not enjoyed it?

Nanoha looked at her and a blush colored her cheeks before throwing herself to hug Fate.

"Nanoha… Nanoha, I am sorry… I did not want to…" but a pair of fingers over her lips silenced her.

"No, it's fine, Fate-chan…" Nanoha said with bright eyes. "It's just that I did not expect to feel like this… with your proposal."

Then it was Fate's turn to blush.

For a while, they just lay together, reveling in each other's warmth, exchanging soft and tender kisses… for the moment.

Between kisses and caresses, Fate stripped Nanoha of her uniform that by then was completely wrinkled, they both laughed and Nanoha did not miss the opportunity to tease Fate who in her frenzy had not stopped to take it off before.

"Now my uniform is ruined, Fate-chan."

"I'm sorry… there seemed to be other pressing matters," the blonde tried to defend herself not very convincingly.

Nanoha took off her pants in turn, leaving her only with the tiny boxers. She liked the way the garment defined Fate's butt and hips.

Naked and sensual, Nanoha, sitting at Fate's hips, leaned on one of her arms and with a free hand began to outline the edge of Fate's underwear, who kept lying on her back, resting her head on the pillow while she looked at Nanoha slide her fingers along the part of her abdomen, her legs and hips covered by the fabric, but avoiding touching the dildo that was remained erect but contained under it.

"Why did you want to do this, Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked, suddenly raising her face to look at her.

Fate held her breath

"Did you really… feel good?" Fate asked back.

"Yes," Nanoha admitted. "But that does not answer my question."

How to explain it?

"I…" Fate started, " I wouldn't want… for you to think... it's not…"

After a pause to collect her thoughts, Fate decided she had to be as honest as possible with Nanoha. She had agreed to her proposal with no questions asked. If she was asking now, she owed her the most possible honest answer.

"I don't want you to feel that you're missing something," she said at last, looking at her as if something was hurting her.

Nanoha smiled and leaned back so her face would be at the same level as Fate's.

"I am not lacking anything, Fate-chan... I've never needed anything else. Do you?"

The question took Fate off guard and she blushed.

"Well… no… it's just that doing it like this... was… thrilling…" she recognized, red to her ears, "but I also want you to enjoy it."

Nanoha softly traced Fate's face with a finger.

"What's really bothering you?"

Fate sighed. There was no way to keep things from her girlfriend for too long.

During her last mission, a particularly skilled, and experienced with the ladies, aerial mage had been on her team. One who was also a mutual friend from a couple of their friends. Fate, unwillingly or not, had to listen to all his stories about how he drove women crazy in bed… even those that only wanted the company of other women.

The virile and attractive mage, Akuji Yamamoto, was, according to himself, everything that any woman could possibly want, tall, well-built, handsome, strong, manly, powerful and spectacularly gifted by nature in certain areas. No one could resist his charms and there was a single reason… one that was over eight inches long. According to him, no woman could be completely happy without that something he had in between his legs and his particular technique to use it.

Fate also had to listen, by sheer luck, when, through a video-call, Akuji and Verossa Accous were giving Yuuno advice on the strategy he would have to follow on his next date with Nanoha so she would go crazy for him.

A date that would happen, by the way, when Fate was on said mission.

"I have never had a _date_ with Yuuno-kun!" Nanoha protested when Fate told her.

"But you saw each other… Hayate… oops," Fate pressed her lips together realizing she had said more than she should have when it was already too late.

"So Hayate, huh?" Nanoha said, pushing Fate back to the bed and moving to sit over her straddling her with a questioning look in her eyes. "What exactly did Hayate-chan say to you?"

The only thing in Fate's mind at right that moment was how incredibly sensual Nanoha looked with that aggressive attitude straddled over her. Her gaze went from the redhead's hips and the soft hair in between her legs all the way to her firm and generous breasts.

Nanoha followed Fate's gaze only to realize the blonde could not stop looking away from her breasts and captured Fate's wrists before she could reach them.

"Not so fast, Fate-chan. What did Hayate-chan say?" she asked now with a more serious tone.

Fate sighed.

"I asked Hayate-chan if you had gone out with Yuuno…"

Nanoha looked at her slightly hurt. "Why didn't you ask me?"

Fate noticed the genuine sadness in Nanoha's voice and sat up to hug her tightly.

"It was not out of mistrust that I did not ask you Nanoha… I trust you," she said with her face pressed to her chest. Pulling apart, Fate raised her face to look directly into her eyes, "I asked Hayate if you had gone out with him and if she really thought you could be happy with me… even though I spend so much time out, even though we could never have a child… even though I can never make you feel the same way that…"

Nanoha did not let her finish and silenced her again with a kiss.

"No one can make me feel the way Fate-chan does…" she said, barely separating from her lips before kissing her with passion again.

Fate's hands caressed her sides during the kiss, finally moving up until filling with her breasts.

With Nanoha still sitting astride her pelvis, Fate had to lift her face to receive Nanoha's kisses, but she could also let her hands roam freely over her girlfriend's body, softly stroking her thighs, her hips and her torso.

Nanoha's hips started to move following the rhythm of Fate's touch, craving for deeper contact. Fate let her lips, as well as her hands, enjoy the exposed skin of Nanoha's breasts and chest, who moaned repeatedly with every stroke.

"Only Fate-chan can make me feel this way," Nanoha told her, momentarily freeing her lips with her voice husky with arousal.

Fate moved from under the instructor to place herself kneeling behind her.

"Hmmm… I cannot see you if you are like this…" Nanoha protested, who also on her knees, felt how Fate opened her legs with hers.

"But… I can feel you," Fate answered, caressing her abdomen and breasts while kissing and slightly biting her back, her neck and shoulders. Nanoha had always told her to never leave marks on her that she would not be able to explain to her recruits and Fate always tried really hard not to, but tonight… the instructor would have to forgive her later.

While one of Fate's hands was busy fondling her breasts, the other wandered in between her spread legs, grazing her hot and wet center, moving inside her lips and then circling around her clitoris without fully making contact with it. Nanoha, holding on to her in any way she was being able to, kept panting and moving her hips so her butt brushed Fate's pelvis.

Nanoha was almost completely sitting astride over Fate with her thighs between her legs, exposed so she could touch her almost anywhere and in any way she wanted. Leaning on her knees, Fate held her firmly, and very carefully she penetrated her. Nanoha gasped and grasped the bed's headboard until Fate made her sit back over her with the full length of the dildo inside her.

For a few seconds, they remained like that, without moving; Fate was holding her firmly by the hips and Nanoha felt like melting inside when Fate's wet fingers slightly rubbed her erect clitoris.

Only those fingers in her center were moving and Nanoha could barely breathe or complete any coherent thought with the sensations overwhelming all her being. Without being able to hold back anymore her hips started moving on their own only following the rhythm of Fate's touch and the feelings were multiplied when Fate grabbed and, propping herself, pushed her body up.

Over and over, she moved, penetrating her with slow and deep motions while one of her hands stimulated her clitoris and the other, caressed her breasts. The instructor could feel Fate's hard nipples skimming her back and her lips on her neck, and soon her hips were moving to meet her pelvis that was thrusting into her in an increasingly frantic cadence.

As soon as Fate felt her shudder and scream the first time, she held her tightly and continued penetrating her until Nanoha fell on top of her, gasping and trembling, feeling the spasms spread all through her body onto her. Fate's hand extended over her wet sex to feel it throbbing and beating like a miniature heart.

They stayed embracing like that, until Nanoha recovered enough to move, and much to Fate's surprise, the first thing the redhead did after disengaging herself from her, still breathing heavily, was to push her back and remove altogether the boxers she was still wearing and that were already wet and imbued with their arousal.

Nanoha observed the piece of sexual engineering in between Fate's legs, moistened with her juices but that was not the wetness she was interested in; with swift movements, she undid the support bands that kept the dildo in place and tossed it aside.

Fate did not stop her when, once free of accessories, Nanoha placed in between her legs and captured her sex to almost voraciously devour it. With her back arched, her hips were soon following the frantic rhythm of a mouth that licked and sucked, pushing her hopelessly to the brink of pleasure.

After the friction that was left after penetrating her as she had, it was not long before Fate was wincing and screaming as she reached the climax, wave after wave.

After the outbursts, Nanoha still enjoyed herself savoring Fate's sex albeit much more calmly until Fate's breathing stabilized enough to speak.

"Whoa… Nanoha… that was…"

Nanoha crawled over her to hug her and rest her head on her shoulder.

"How much does Hayate-chan know about… this proposal… of yours?" Nanoha asked after a while.

Fate swallowed while thinking about how she was going to explain to Nanoha what Hayate knew and turned to look at her without stopping hugging her.

"Well… you see… I was… a bit edgy… after the conversation I heard. Hayate noticed it during one of our calls during the mission and… you know Hayate-chan," Fate explained sheepishly.

"Yes… I am perfectly aware of how Hayate-chan is… and I also know she will not give us a single break after this. I thought you were the one that wanted to keep quiet about our… intimate life," Nanoha said, narrowing her eyes. Fate had never liked when Nanoha talked to Hayate about their bedroom intimacies. And now she was the one doing it!

Fate smiled.

"It's not like I told her any of our private life," she answered, still smiling but being serious. "Hayate was really worried about me. And she really helped me. She told me I had nothing to worry about you going out with Yuuno or anyone else for that matter…" Before continuing Fate blushed as she remembered her friend's words. "Given that I am not a guy I could give you much more… or something like that."

Nanoha stared at her.

"I do not need Fate-chan to be a guy," Nanoha clarified in turn, dead-serious.

Fate smiled a little sadly. "Just now… you enjoyed it… and so did I, I must say… but…"

A smack on her head interrupted her.

"Fate-chan...you idiot! If you keep saying those things I will have to blast your common sense back to you with a Starlight Breaker!"

Fate looked at her puzzled. Nanoha breathed deeply and got even closer to Fate, snuggling into her.

"I enjoyed it because it's Fate-chan who makes love to me…" she said staring deeply into her eyes. "And only Fate-chan can make me feel that way… I…" Nanoha made sure she had all of Fate's attention before pouring her heart out, "I love you Fate-chan… and you are the only person that I want making love to me… in this way or in any way you want."

"Nanoha…"

"And I like Fate-chan… exactly the way Fate-chan is," Nanoha said, letting her hands trace Fate's face and slide down her neck to her breasts. "You are beautiful, Fate-chan…"

After slightly bushing, Nanoha finished, "... and I've been crazy about you… for a long time…"

Fate felt on top of the world as she listened to her.

"And let me tell you that no… sexual device... natural, artificial or bionic is ever going to change that… what's more," Nanoha said, smiling mischievously, "maybe if Fate-chan had been a blond, very handsome boy, brave and manly… maybe he would have ended… as my second best friend… but nothing else!"

They both laughed and cuddled.

"So you really… like girls, huh, Nanoha?" Fate teased her, who actually loved it that way.

"I like all the girls that are identical to Fate-chan…" Nanoha said getting her face closer to Fate's.

"I will have to make sure no one clones me then," Fate replied before kissing the parted lips that were offered in front of her.

For a while, as they talked while canoodling, Nanoha asked Fate all about her talk with Hayate and how she had found that 'piece' of sexual assistance.

"I really cannot picture you going to a sex-shop with Hayate," Nanoha laughed trying to get a mental image of both. Picturing Hayate was not difficult at all.

"Neither do I… and I'd rather not remember," Fate said blushing. "She took me to a place where they know her and they even told her she hadn't been there in a while."

Nanoha laughed even more. At least she would now have something to get back at her friend when she teased her for the toy Fate had bought.

"Nanoha…"

The aforementioned looked tenderly at the blonde.

"I love you," she said softly grazing her face, "and I want to make you happy in all the possible ways…"

Nanoha kissed her deeply while literally draping herself all over Fate's body.

"You already make me immensely happy, Fate-chan," she said as they separated a bit.

"We do not have to use that thing again if you don't want to…" Fate said, looking at her cautiously. She could not deny she had enjoyed it. Possessing Nanoha in that way had been something new and exciting, but she was already feeling much more at ease about the concerns that gave rise to her original proposal. She would only do it again if Nanoha also wanted it too.

"Hmm… no, it was not that bad…" Nanoha answered naughtily and sensually getting closer to her, "and in fact, since we now own such a sophisticated piece of engineering, there are several positions I would like to try…"

The enforcer smiled feeling like the most experienced heartthrob in the entire dimensional sea. Never again was she going to be impressed by those males showing off. She could be as good or better than anyone and be an Ace in more ways than one.

But her smile froze in place with the words Nanoha said with a singsong voice and an innocent smile.

"... Now it's my turn to use our new toy… Fate-chan…"

…..

*O*

"Eehhh?!"

-X-

THE END

-X-

~OMAKE~

[2011]

 _Nanoha:_ Mou… That was not fair at all Aleks-kun. How come you end the story exactly at that moment?

 _Fate:_ Thank God you finished it at that moment. (Fate discreetly hands an unmarked envelope to the author.)

 _Nanoha:_ You really suck with the endings, and also… You have not been particularly nice to me in your stories, Aleks-kun… I'm starting to think you don't like me.

 _Aleksei:_ Well… well, it's not that I don't like Nanoha-chan… it's just that your personality is better suited for other kinds of roles… On the contrary, you should thank me that I am not putting you in sexual scenes with Yuuno or Chrono where Fate is always the consolation prize and arrives when you already...

(Fate frowns and almost growls)

 _Fate:_ Hey, hey!… We get the point, okay? ... Those images are terribly disturbing Aleksei… please do not remind me of that.

 _Nanoha:_ Nyahaha… you do have a point, Aleks-kun. But come on… How do you explain your fascination for the Fate-Num? …And how about our lemon scene in "Till the End of Times"? When? No really… and the next chapter? We will never make it to our lemon scene if you keep fooling around!

Fate and Aleksei look at each other.

 _Aleksei:_ Well, you cannot complain… you have two of the coolest blondes in anime history at odds with each other for you… There are those who believe you don't deserve that… And as a matter of fact, you have been giving Fate the cold shoulder a lot...

 _Nanoha:_ If you did not make Fate so insufferable… I'd be singing a different tune.

 _Fate:_ You could also make her a little more… amenable, if you know what I mean… (Fate winks at the author)... Somewhat like in this fic.

 _Aleksei:_ Let me see what can be done. In "The Legacy" she was already head over heels for you from the very beginning, I had to spice it up in the other story.

 _Fate:_ Oh, yeah… she was more cooperative there...

 _Aleksei:_ Doesn't she look very kawaii even if she resists and is all stubborn?

 _Fate: I_ do enjoy your scenes Aleksei… especially the lemon ones where I have the control.

 _Aleksei:_ Finally… at least someone appreciates it…

 _Fate:_ And let me tell you, despite everything she says, at the end of the day… she really has enjoyed some of your scenes… or rather say all of them...

 _Nanoha:_ Ahhh… You two!… Raising Heart… Set…Up…!

_Raising Heart: Yes my master… Stand By Ready…_

_Fate:_ Aleksei… it was nice meeting you, it's a shame you did not finish your stories beforehand… Bardiche… evasion...

 _Bardiche:_ Yes, sir!

 _Aleksei:_ Wait, don't leave…! Don't leave me alone with her!

 _Nanoha:_ Starlight….

 _Fate:_ Sorry my friend, but I know how that SB feels… seems it's your turn now… Sonic Move...

 _Nanoha:_ …Breaker!

-X-

_RD's Bonus Content for English version_

Omake [2020]

_*Flash of Lightning*_

_RD:_ Wait what is this place? I think I've seen this place before…

 _(Off-screen soft voice_ )

"Oh, yeah this is... the place where Aleks-kun was... _befriended_ … it seems _that_ is the accepted term nowadays… Nyahaha"

RD turns around trying to make sense of the place, and that laugh… it cannot be...

 _RD:_ That happened nine... years ago...

 _Nanoha:_ How is Aleks-kun, RD-chan? Still sucking at endings from what I see... That Vandein was quite... something...

 _RD:_ Nanoha… san? Wow, you don't look a day older.

(Second voice from behind RD appears)

 _Fate:_ Really? That's what surprises you?

RD scratches her head embarrassed.

 _Fate:_ Is it true?

 _RD_ : Is what true, Fate-san?

 _Fate:_ That we are getting more "air time" on... Till the End of Times?

 _RD:_ Who told you?

 _Fate:_ Oh we know... we keep ourselves informed and need to keep up to date and prepare. Mentally and physically. Especially when it comes to Aleks-kun's stories…

Nanoha scoffs.

 _Nanoha:_ Mou, I never know what Aleks-kun is going to have me go through next. I don't know if Aleks-kun loves to hate me or hates to love me… really...

RD tilts head pondering.

 _RD:_ There are some things the world will never know… in any case… it's never boring!

 _Fate:_ Good point. Nanoha, you cannot complain. Besides, you always steal my spotlight.

 _Nanoha:_ Your spotlight, Fate-chan?

Nanoha points to the top.

 _Nanoha:_ You see the name of the show? Mahou Shoujo Lyrical NA-NO-HA!

 _Fate:_ I got wind of some excellent ideas about Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Fate! Where I'd be the empress of the world, president of all the countries, ruler of the universe...

Nanoha rolls her eyes and turns to glare at RD while Fate goes on.

 _Nanoha:_ I do wonder _who_ has been feeding Fate-chan with those silly ideas.

 _RD:_ Wait, what? Ha… heh… oops… in any case, well, yeah you two should be getting ready then. You do have an empire to rule… and Aleks a new story to tell.

 _Nanoha:_ Oh boy, here we go again…

 _Fate_ : It was long due if you ask me; when Nanoha and I were finally getting the time and moment for our quality time together without this... beautiful stubborn redhead here... complaining about everything... after everything I did for her!

Nanoha arches a brow unamused at Fate.

 _Fate:_ Then... Then...! Aleks-kun fast forwards forty-five years and kaputt.

RD: I know right?

Nanoha shakes her head still unamused.

 _Nanoha:_ Well... Go on then... What are you waiting for?

 _RD:_ Well, for starters I don't know how I got here... But never mind me, I can find the way out... You are right the companion fic for Till the End of Times won't write itself. ( _Please don't Starlight Breaker me please please.)_

 _Nanoha:_ Don't think I don't have a bone to pick with you regarding a certain scene you claim to have been Hayate's dream...

(It may have been a hallucination but RD swears seeing Fate giving a thumbs up and mouthing something like " _You keep up with all that lemon!_ " behind Nanoha just before Nanoha turns around to look at Fate who turns serious and then back to RD again.)

 _Nanoha:_ ...but we'll see how you do with the collaboration with Aleks-kun...

RD swallows with difficulty and nods.

 _Fate_ : Uh… Nano...ha?

The blonde gently tugs at Nanoha's sleeve and makes Nanoha turn to her again.

Fate: We need to go… we have that… _thing_ … can't wait…

RD looks intriguingly at Fate and then at Nanoha.

Fate blushes. RD blushes.

Nanoha: Seriously, Fate-chan? There's always time for you and me and _that thing_ … you don't need to cause RD a nosebleed here…

Fate blushes more.

Fate: Not _that thing_ … the other thing!

Nanoha: Ohhh... _that_ other thing… you're right we can't be late… but really, do you need to use that tone Fate-chan? Gives me all kinds of ideas. You even gave RD-chan all kinds of ideas.

Fate shrugs innocently.

 _Nanoha:_...Anyway RD-chan, as I was saying... If I see you two are drifting towards another kind of... ideas... You'll both hear from me..."

RD keeps nodding.

_*Flash of Lightning*_

(RD looks at the screen of the laptop with the blank Translator's Notes)

Whew, that was close… no Starlight Breaker for me... (yet?)

I knew I should have written a more specific translator's note in "Sunset" chapter.

But yeah... dear readers, Aleksei and yours truly will be collaborating in a companion fic for "Ahora y Para Siempre" aka "Till the End of Times"... so I hope you keep enjoying reading NanoFate stories… because it seems we still have some more.

So 2021 is starting to look busy (and fun!)


End file.
